A Nightmare on Elm Street 3010
by Warriorkitten
Summary: This time Freddy takes the battle to space where he encounters the decendants of the Original Elm Street kids...but will these kids be able to hold their own against a killer they know virtually nothing about? Rated M for language and violence please read
1. Chapter 1

A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET (Encounters of the Bloody Kind)

I do not own Freddy Kruegar in anyway shape or form nor do I own the series

The ship rumbled silently in the vastness of space. It was the year 3010 and the crew of the Nightmare ran around doing their duties of running the ship; luckily the ship was mostly self running so it didn't take much man-power to keep it in shape. Commander Riccards paced around the dining area where his crew Sammy Vallens, Cooper Mills, Sarah Willson, Tommy Johnson Garry Wallace, and Dana Smith all sat around watching him. "I found this journal today in one of the old time capsules we picked up on Earth last year." Riccards passed it around to his crew. Some of them giggled while others gasped. "Who is this Freddy Kruegar guy?" Tommy the crew's joker had asked. Dana interviened; "He was a child murderer a loooooooong time ago...killed a shitload of kids on Earth, he was freed on a technacality...not enough evidence to support the charges brought against him..so they had to let him go...but a whole bunch of parents of the dead kids sought revenge and burned him alive as he sat in his own house...thier own brand of justice." Dana had said. Tommy just stared. Then he grinned. "But its just a legend now...I mean him coming back from the dead to get revenge...Why didn't he get us...I mean we all are the 'decendants of those Elm Street kids' why not kill us off now"  
Tommy laughed. Garry, the logical one just shook his head. "Even if it WERE possible that he came back I don't think he would waste his time to get revenge on us..." he muttered. Sarah just sat nervously...she had wanted to tell her friends about the dreams she had been having.  
dreams of blood, and gore...and a man with a dirty red and green sweater, brown hat, burned face and razors on one of his hands.

Riccards ended the conversation as soon as it began...if he allowed it to proceed then it would get out of hand. What he DIDN'T tell the crew was that what they were participating in was an experiment...he had followed the legend of Freddy real close and he basically knew everything about him. If by some small chance he was able to prove the legend true than maybe he could "fix it". He lay in his bed in his quarters and drifted off to sleep. Just down the hallway Sarah had also fallen asleep and began to dream...

Sarah walked in the old, dusty, house alone..."Keep calm Sarah...its just a dream" Sarah had told herself. If she kept thinking that then maybe nothing bad would happen. As she rounded the corner she found a rotting pig on the table...maggots swarmed in and out of its mouth, eyes, and nostrils... then it began to squeal in agony as its stomach burst open spraying the walls with dark blood and rotting entrails... Sarah fought back a scream...If she screamed now then He would be in control...the pig rasied its head and looked at her with its eyeless face. "Hello Sarah...nice of you to join us." It had said. Sarah could no longer help herself..she screamed and ran. She ran into a vacant room and locked the door.  
Sensing something behind her she turned around and came face to face with Freddy. He grinned his evil grin and waved at her. "Its just a dream" Sarah told herself. Freddy laughed. He loved it when his victims told themselves that. They always felt safe if they thought a dream could never hurt them...how he loved proving them wrong..."Hey Sarah...it may be a dream but its my rules kidd-o" Freddy laughed. He raised his gloved hand and brought it down for the kill just as Sarah fled. The knives cut into her back. "Ahhhhhh shit!" Sarah screamed. She continued to run...running straight into a large fan that somehow had "installed itself" onto the wall. It had no guard. She plowed right into it, the blades cutting into her soft flesh spraying the walls and anything near it with blood, intestine, and sinew. Sara's high pitched brief scream awoke Tommy who went to see what was wrong.

He saw what remained of Sarah and his yell would have awoken the dead had it been possible. As the crew pondered on what had happened Garry was wondering why Sarah would commit such a foolish act like suicide. "It wasn't suicide..." Tommy whimpered...all joking aside. "The guard's still there." He added. Dana just shook his head. "It was...I mean Sarah had ALOT of problems but I didn't think..." Tommy cut him off.  
"IF IT WAS SUICIDE THEN HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET THE GUARD OFF WITH NO ONE NOTICING HUH! THE GUARD ALONE WAYS FUCKIN'150 POUNDS! HOW THE FUCK CAN SHE MOVE IT ALONE DUMBASS!" Tommy yelled. Dana was taken aback. He knew Tommy had this thing for Sarah even though he never mentioned it. Needless to say no one got anymore sleep the remainder of the night. Tommy went back to his bunker and sat on his bed. What if this Freddy guy was the real deal and he had come back from the dead to take his vegence. He had heared of ghosts following loved ones around to make sure they were safe...even of ghosts following their killers around to get vengence...but they were usually seeking vegence that involved legal involvement from the authorities. He began to think that if this Freddy was the real deal then maybe he wasn't a ghost but something else entirely...changed by his sick demented mind into something of pure evil with a taste for blood.

Please read and review...I will get more chapters up asap. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Nightmare on Elm Street 3010 ch 2**

**In no way do I own Freddy or Nightmare on Elm street whatsoever**

**rated M for violence/language**

**Sarah was dead...she was not coming back at all and even though it pained him Tommy had come to realize it. "Im gonna get that fuckin' bastard if its the last thing I do...Im gonna get him for you Sarah...that's a promise." Tommy wiped a tear from his eye. Of all the people that truely understood him it was Sarah. In the next room Dana was trying to get some sleep. He had just drifted off when he heared a soft voice..."Dana...hey Dana" it had said. Dana's eyes flew open...No way...it couldn't be.."Sarah?" he asked a bit nervously. He got up out of bed and walked out of his room. Sarah stood before him grinning..."I'm not dead Dana...it was only a dream..just a dream. But on the serious side there is something wrong with the de-compression chamber...its making hissing noise." Dana nodded. He went to check it out that was when he heared a low evil chuckle. Dana spun around quickly and nearly collided with Freddy. "Hey Dana...you always were fascinated with space...hows a bout I give you an up close and personal experience with it? It'll blow your mind I gurantee it." With a howl of laugher Freddy pressed the button sealing Dana inside...then with a quick flick of the hand he pressed the button that would open the door leading into space.**

**The door opened with a loud whoosing sound. Dana was sucked outside...at first he felt nothing but pure weightlessness that felt almost pleasurable...then came the pain. His entire body felt as if it was swelling up.. Dana opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a bloody garlge as his intestines, bodily fluids left his mouth in a steady stream...Dana's eyes bulged out of his head and came out with a silent pop...Freddy watched this all with great interest..."Now for the fun part" Freddy murmured. At the last possible second Dana was pulled inside out. Freddy howled with laughter. "Well...your buddies always said you don't have the guts to do anything outrageous... guess they were right huh kidd-o?" The next day (according to millitary time) the rest of the crew awoke groggily from what little sleep they had. No one knew Dana was missing...at least not until Garry went to look out the window. "Hey guys there's this bloody chunk of shit outside..." Garry had started to say. "Have any of you seen...OH SHIT NO!" Garry had his answer as well as last night's dinner down the front of his bare chest.**

**"Another suicide" Riccards had pointed out. "IT'S NOT FUCKIN' SUICIDE!! FIRST SARAH NOW DANA! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS GONNA REALIZE THAT SOMETHING IS KNOCKING US OFF?!" Tommy had all but yelled. Riccards turned to look at Tommy..."Look, I know you miss Sarah and maybe even Dana but you cannot rule out suicide...Dana was highly disturbed at her death Tommy...he was there too. We ALL were" Riccard's calmness was unnerving. It was almost as if it was an inconvienence to him. "What happened was he pushed the button and activated the manual operating system to open the hatch...went out and died." Riccards nodded. Tommy just looked at him. Something was NOT right here...he wanted to find out before he lost anymore of his friends. "Well what are we gonna do just leave him out there?" Tommy asked. "Tommy I hate to say this and please don't hate me for it but there's nothing left of Dana but that chunk of "stuff". Sammy said. Tommy looked at his friend. "I don't hate you dude..." he said quietly. Sammy nodded and the two friends shared a brief moment of silence.**

**Garry worked up the courage to look out the window one last time...he wished he hadn't because now he had started to vomit...he vomited again and again until there was nothing left but bile. Garry's eyes bulged with terror as he leaned over again to empty his stomach despretly trying to get his friends's attention but to no avial. They were looking at each other. Garry's stomach gurlged again and he vomited blood. He stopped briefly catching his breath...his entire body was dripping with sweat. He vomited yet again which sounded like wet nasty burps...saliva dripped from his mouth in thick sticky ropes...the saliva ropes were long and settling in coils on the floor. With one final burp/vomit he fell to the floor face first into the pile of intestines he had vomited out.**

**Tommy and Sammy had returned to the room to get Garry for the funeral service for Dana and found him lying there. Tommy turned and had his own round with vomiting (not fatal) while Sammy went to get Riccards.**

**more up soon please review**


End file.
